60 Seconds
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [ChanBaek/BaekYeol] Hanya butuh 60 detik, Baekhyun hanya butuh 60 detik agar ia bisa tidur dengan wajah damainya. [Shounen-Ai/OOC/] [EXO Chanyeol Baekhyun] [DRABBLE]


**60 Seconds**

**By ****99Eighttwo**

**Main Cast & Main Pairing****:**** Chanyeol – Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)**

**WARNING ! : Boys' Love****, ****Shounen-Ai, Slash, Typo(s)****, OOC**

**Length :**** Drabble**

**Genre : ****Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ribuan alang-alang itu melambai diterpa angin sepoi. Seolah sedang menari diiringi nyanyian kecil burung-burung yang bertebangan leluasa diantara hamparan langit biru cerah. Udara sejuk mulai menyapa dua insan itu, dua insan yang tengah mengadahkan kepala mereka memandang puluhan burung, seolah menikmati sebuah film manis nan romantis.

"Yeolli, bisakah kau lihat awan putih itu? Bukankah berbentuk seperti hati?

Pemuda mungil itu mengangkat jari telunjuk kanannya ke atas, mengarah pada sebuah awan yang bisa dikatakan berbentuk seperti itu. Kepala kecilnya ia letakkan pada sebuah bahu di sampingnya, lalu tangannya melingkar pada sebuah tangan kekar milik pemuda disampingnya itu. Menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon —yang entah apa namanya— dibelakangnya.

Dan pemuda tinggi itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang dimaksud pemuda mungil disampingnya yang tengah menyamankan posisinya itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sungguh, benar-benar langka pemandangan di langit itu.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa seindah itu, Baekkie."

"Eumm, apalagi aku."

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

Hanya hembusan angin dan gemerisik dedaunan yang menari di atas kepala mereka yang menyapa indera pendengaran mereka.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan surai keungunan Baekhyun dan melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pinggang sempit milik pemuda mungil ini. Menumpukan kepalanya diatas sebuah kepala yang bertengger manis pada bahu kanannya.

"_I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side." (Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone)_

Lantunan melodi merdu itu mengalun dari sebuah bibir _pink_ tipis yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Menikmati setiap sensasi puluhan dedaunan kuning yang jatuh perlahan dan menerpa hidung mungilnya. Memejamkan matanya damai dan sesekali terkekeh kecil entah karena apa.

"Kau kenapa, Baekkie? Kenapa tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

Chanyeol menegakkan kekasihnya duduk dan memegang erat kedua bahu kecil itu. Menatap kedua manik mata sipit itu dengan wajah terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng kecil, memperingatkan kekasihnya yang sebenarnya memang _overprotective _untuk tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku hanya mengingat saat pertama kali kau bertemu denganku, Yeollie."

"Aissh... Jangan mengingatkanku, Baekkie."

Chanyeol menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan —pura-pura— memasang ekspresi marah serta mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Baekhyun gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Kenapa? Kau malu karena saat itu kau tidak tahu 1 menit itu berapa detik, eoh?

"Kau sudah tahu kenapa masih membahasnya.."

.

.

.

Hening kembali..

.

.

.

"Yeollie, aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku.."

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya dan membentuk angka 1 dengan telunjuk kanannya. Menghadap pemuda jakung disampingnya dengan sebuah _puppy eyes_. Matanya berkedip-kedip imut berharap kekasihnya itu akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sungguh sulit dibaca. Ia sendiri juga berharap agar Baekhyun tidak memberinya permintaan yang sulit-sulit. Bukan maksud Chanyeol tak menyayangi kekasihnya itu, hanya saja, biasanya Baekhyun akan memberinya permintaan yang sulit dilakukannya jika permintaan itu hanya satu. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu dimana Baekhyun menyuruhnya membuat telur dadar dalam 1 menit, dan hasilnya... dapur di apartemennya ikut gosong..

"Tidak sulit, Yeollie. Kau hanya melakukannya selama 60 detik dan kau tidak perlu beranjak dari tempat dudukmu karena kau bisa melakukannya disini.."

Ohh.. sungguh, puppy eyes yang dimiliki Baekhyun adalah kelemahannya. Dan itu membuatnya mengangguk meng-iya-kan lalu mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, Yeollie. Aku hanya kau ingin kau menciumku selama 60 detik dan setelah itu aku akan tidur."

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Chanyeol-pun dengan senang hati melakukannya. Menautkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Tidak ada gigitan ataupun peraduan lidah, hanya saling menyesap manisnya kedua bibir itu dan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Ia lingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik tengkuk kekasih mungilnya. Memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sebuah pertautan manis. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Dan benar… hanya 60 detik. Baekhyun tidak mengingkari janjinya. 60 detik ciuman itu mampu membuatnya tidur dengan wajah damainya. Mata sipitnya yang polos tanpa _eyeliner_ terpejam dengan erat. Bulu matanya yang lurus seolah menemani mata indah itu terpejam. Bibirnya mulai memucat serta kulitnya yang mulai terasa dingin.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ciuman itu, kristal bening perlahan mengucur dari kedua mata Chanyeol. Ia rengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya erat, seolah tak menginginkan pemuda Byun itu meninggalkannya. Namun pada kenyataannya, pemuda itu memang telah meninggalkannya. Dan jantung yang sudah tak berdetak itu didalam itu meyakinkannya. Meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak akan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda dalam pelukannya itu setelah ini.

"Good bye, my Love. I hope you're happy, now.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Oke, saya akui ini memang tidak nge-feel, karena memang idenya saya dapatkan saat perjalanan pulang naik motor abis beli mie ayam. Mwahahahaha …

Saya ucapkan terima kasih buanyak pada semuanya yang berniat membaca failed fanfic saya. Sekurang-kurangnya dan sejelek-jeleknya ff ini saya butuh reviewnya, karena itu akan mebantu saya untuk berusaha lebih baik..

TERIMA KASIH ^^


End file.
